guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deactivating P.O.X.
Overview Summary #Speak with Guardsman Makuruyo in the Marketplace. #Locate P.O.X. in Wajjun Bazaar and deactivate him. #Extract P.O.X.'s Power Crystal. Obtained from :Image of Zinn in Golem Tutorial Simulation Requirements :Obtained Zinn's Task Dialogue Quest Log :'' Master The Jade Brotherhood purchased the P.O.X. golem to use as a weapon in their war against the Am Fah. However, P.O.X.'s original programming could activate at any time, causing it to complete its ultimate objective: assassinate Emperor Kisu. According to Zinn, the accidental creator of this killer golem, the P.O.X. model has built-in boosters allowing him to reach the Imperial Sanctum in a matter of seconds! You must deactivate the golem before that program kicks in. Seek out a guardsmen in the Marketplace for help finding the Jade Brotherhood compound.'' Acceptance Dialogue Guardsman Makuruyo: Blessing of the emperor upon you, friend. ::Accept: The Jade Brotherhood is up to something! ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Guardsman Makuruyo: When is the Jade Brotherhood not up to something? Their war with the Am Fah has spilled onto every street corner lately. I spend more time cleaning up the bloody remains of their battles than anyone else. What sort of trouble are they up to now? ::Accept: They have a weapon. I need to infiltrate their ranks and disarm it. ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Guardsman Makuruyo: We have heard rumors of some sort of weapon purchased from an outside source. Our own spies use spare Jade Brotherhood clothes collected from the corpses after their battles to get on the inside. ::Accept: Can we use some Jade Brotherhood outfits to sneak into their headquarters? ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Guardsman Makuruyo: We certainly have enough outfits to spare. We mop up corpses from their battles every day. Must keep the streets clean, you know. Take as many as you need... anything to help disrupt this rampant gang activity. Be careful, though. Wajjun Bazaar is a war zone! While you wear those outfits, the Am Fah will attack you on sight. Good luck. You are awfully brave to walk into the middle of that mess. ::Accept: I'm ready to infiltrate the Jade Brotherhood. ::Reject: Thanks for the chat, but I have to run. Intermediate Dialogue Jade Brotherhood Knight: Reinforcements! Thank goodness. Find an Am Fah skull and crack it! Am Fah Necromancer: the only broken skulls around here will be yours! ATTACK! Jade Brotherhood Knight: More Am Fah sewer rats coming from the west! Jade Brotherhood Mesmer: Defend the headquarters! Am Fah are everywhere! Jade Brotherhood Ritualist: Non-humans in the Brotherhood? We take anyone in these days, it seems. Jade Brotherhood Knight: M'Lord, the Am Fah have swarmed the headquarters. They surround us! Jade Brotherhood Lord: I had hoped to save our new weapon for our ultimate attack on the Am Fah headquarters. Clearly we cannot wait. Activate the golem. P.O.X.: *ALL SYS-TEMS NOR-MAL, P.O.X. AC-TIVE* Jade Brotherhood Lord: P.O.X., destroy the Am Fah! Protect our headquarters! P.O.X.: *IN-VA-LID DIR-ECT-IVE, COM-MAND FAIL-ED* Jade Brotherhood Knight: The golem has gone haywire. Run for it! Am Fah spies come to destroy our golem... Get them! Reward Dialogue :P.O.X. appears fully deactivated. You reach out and open up his control panel. Inside lies the golem's power crystal. It emits a strange buzzing sound and vibrates erratically, almost as if something is trying to escape. This is the object Zinn requires. You only need to reach out and take it. Walkthrough P.O.X.'s mini-mission is accessed through The Marketplace. Speak to Guardsman Makuruyo to enter a special instance of Wajjun Bazaar. The player will be disguised as members of the Jade Brotherhood, and will face off against the Am Fah. Various Jade Brotherhood member will help you along the way, making for fairly easy fights. After reaching the far side of the streets and fighting through several waves of Am Fah (with increasing difficulty), the player will find P.O.X., who is initially friendly. The main enemies are Am Fah Assassins, so anti-melee is very very useful. Also, since fights will involve large numbers of fleshy enemies, spells like Spiteful Spirit and corpse exploiting spells such as Well of Darkness work very well. At the heart of the Jade Brotherhood HQ, two Jade Brotherhood members will talk a while before activating P.O.X. P.O.X. will turn on his "owners" and become hostile to the party. Once the player begins to attack the GOLEM, the Jade Brotherhood will become hostile, believing the party to be Am Fah spies. P.O.X. mostly uses potent melee attacks, but his deadliest attack is Reactor Blast which causes burning and high damage to all foes in the area of effect. This spell is similar to Consuming Flames used by the Flame Djinn in Sorrow's Furnace in the Prophecies campaign - the 400 damage is divided among all players adjacent to P.O.X. It is therefore possible to tank the damage with by having more party members crowd close to P.O.X. This can be simpler than trying to interrupt this spell because although it casts slowly, it is interrupt-resistant. If no interrupt skills are handy, another tactic is to just back off away from P.O.X. until the skill is done, and no one will take damage. Having a hex removal skill will help deal with P.O.X.'s skill Target Acquisition, which causes a condition stack on that player, unless it is removed. This can be troublesome since the bottom condition is dazed for spell casting players. Removing the hex before it ends will nullify the effects. This mini-mission can be done VERY easily with henchies and heroes. Although it is not neccesary, bringing M.O.X. (or one of your other dervish heroes, but M.O.X. works best due to his size), with preferably no other melee heroes/hencies, allows this to be done in a very simple way. When you get to P.O.X., group yourself in a corner, so he comes to you, then flag everyone out, EXCEPT M.O.X. who you flag next to P.O.X. If done right, this will pin him in place, aggroed onto M.O.X., allowing your ranged group/healers to do their jobs completely uninterrupted. Even the default dervish skill sets allow M.O.X. a fair amount of survivability (Vital Boon, Mystic Vigor, Faithful Intervention) without any real need for extras. Bring a Monk hero (or yourself) with Protective Spirit and Reversal of Fortune (Life Sheath works even better due to it's higher damage threshold and condition removal), and manually cast these on M.O.X. when you see P.O.X.'s countdown appear over his head. Professor Gai Henchman also does very well for this, as he comes with Shelter and Weapon of Warding and is very good at keeping them up. An interrupt mesmer/ranger hero is also helpful for stopping reactor blasts, but not necessary with this setup, and bringing some form of friendly hex removal as mentioned above. While this may result in lower damage dealing capabilities for the trek to P.O.X., remember that you have a lot of Jade Brotherhood allies during this mission. Keeping them alive contributes greatly to killing off the Am Fah, plus the potential for 3 easily acquired moral boosts makes your life that little bit easier. Notes *You will be under the effects of Jade Brotherhood Disguise during this quest, up until you engage P.O.X. at the end. *During this quest you can watch the Am Fah's Lou, of the Knives go head-to-head with the Jade Brotherhood's Wing, Three Blade. There are spectators from both sides, but neither side will become hostile until your party engages them. Lou usually wins due to his usage of Flashing Blades. *If Lian, Dragon's Petal, Lou, of the Knives, or Wing, Three Blade die, you will get a morale boost even though they are allies. They are still classed as bosses, and can be captured from when dead. Especially in Lian and Wing's case. If you want either of these two's elite skills, but they survive the fights with the Am Fah - do not immediately take the reward from P.O.X. once the quest updates, go back to their positions, since your disguise is gone, they will now be hostile to you, and usually completely alone, making for very easy kills. This is much easier than encountering them in their actual locations, with all the additional mobs in the area. Category:Factions quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests